


五次Bruce和Dick在一些奇怪的地方搞上，和没那么诡异的一次。

by Lillybe_Forest, Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次布鲁斯和迪克在一些奇怪的地方做爱，以及不那么诡异的一次。BruDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Bruce和Dick在一些奇怪的地方搞上，和没那么诡异的一次。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Awkward Places Bruce and Dick Got It On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891142) by [Lillybe_Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest). 



> Thanks to Lillybe_Forest for the kind authorization!
> 
> Here is the authorization.
> 
> Hello, I didn’t get any other message from you (I don’t think so at least), sometimes they get eaten by Tumblr. You can translate them if you want, that’s fine. They are all also on AO3 if that is any help, the link to my AO3 should be on the fics here. So long as I get the credit for the original then I am all for them being translated into other languages. It’s really amazing that someone would want to translate them, thank you very much! x

5 Awkward Places Bruce and Dick Got It On

Lillybe_Forest

日酱（TTyrant） 译

概要：五次布鲁斯和迪克在一些奇怪的地方做爱，以及不那么诡异的一次。BruDick

献给Klose (作者说来自于汤上和Epigenetics的一次对话，大部分来自于这个妹子（？）的点子。)

【译者警告：羞耻play，KONTIM友情出演，大超酱油，有CP洁癖请避雷。】

夜翼目送着戈登走出屋顶的通道。他斜靠着蝙蝠灯，指关节漫不经心的敲打着手下的金属质地。他简直累坏了，收集齐戈登想要的情报实属不易，但是非常值得。

“我能感觉到你在那。”他叹了口气，转身面向不远处的默默站立的蝙蝠侠。“你在这做什么？”信号灯并没有开启，而且通常情况下蝙蝠侠都在夜巡啊。

蝙蝠侠向前走了一步，伸出戴着手套的手指合上夜翼的脸颊。“上次联络的时候你听起来很累。”

一个几不可见的微笑点亮了夜翼的脸，虽然这不算是什么很露骨的坦白，但至少这里面的暗示他不会弄错，这就足够了。“我很好。”他歪头贴住布鲁斯的手心，手套的材质异常粗糙，但他可以感受到这之下蝙蝠侠的存在，非常有安全感。让他安心。

很难说是谁先动作，他们以胸膛相贴告终。夜翼的手环上蝙蝠侠的脖子，压上去好更舒服的亲吻彼此。他用嘴唇轻轻地压上蝙蝠侠的，开始轻柔的摩擦，得以进入，接着吮吻着他的上唇，深入那片湿热温暖的所在。

蝙蝠侠的手握上夜翼的髋部，环在他的背后，彼此胯部的护具激烈的摩擦也无法阻止他们进一步的靠近。蝙蝠侠抱着夜翼把他按在蝙蝠灯上，加深了这个吻。

夜翼小心翼翼的扑腾到信号灯的上沿，好让自己的头自然垂下。他的手滑过蝙蝠侠的披风。也许更舒服的是能够缠绕进布鲁斯的头发里，不过眼下他还是专心沉溺在彼此的接吻里。

两人分开，喘息着汲取新鲜空气。

夜翼舔了舔唇，专注地看着蝙蝠侠。

“你累了。”蝙蝠侠说。

“所以？”

蝙蝠侠推挤着他，把他压在依旧带着一丝暖意的灯面上。夜翼整个人都窝在灯面上，两手环抱住爱人的脑袋。由于白色护镜的干扰他无法确定他在想些什么，但他们对视着彼此。蝙蝠侠倾下身子，两人嘴唇用力的按压在一起。这对夜翼来说足够好了，他攀上蝙蝠侠的胳膊，用力捏住他的制服，弓起身子，在感受到一丝轻咬之后低吟出声。

非常温柔体贴，好像蝙蝠侠的刻意安抚。太甜蜜了，以至于夜翼想要更多。于是他向上扬起身子，双腿圈住布鲁斯的大腿。

“蝙蝠侠。”他们分开时，他低喘着说道。

上方传来一声难以自抑的重喘。

两人再次饥渴难耐的吻上彼此。

胸甲相撞在一起，穿着它们继续有点诡异了。

夜翼挪动了一下，试图缓解胸膛上的压力。一条腿从蝙蝠侠的大腿上放开，支撑自己的身体在男人强壮的躯体下小范围的挪动，而不影响到进行中的深吻。关键时刻，他的脚突然滑了一下。

一道耀眼白光的出现差点把他闪瞎。然后他注意到后背开始升温。

哦不。

他把信号灯一脚踢开了。

他们手忙脚乱的分开，夜翼抬头盯着天空。万幸的是，天空上只投出了一团模模糊糊的暗影。他一脚踢开上方的男人，连滚带爬的寻找着开关。

分开时，蝙蝠侠微不可闻的叹息了一声，平静的伸手，关上了开关。

“抱歉。”夜翼有气无力的说道，几乎气竭。

“我把你送回家。”蝙蝠侠说道。

“性感的方式还是无聊的？（In a sexy way or a boring way?）”

即使带着面具也已还是能看出蝙蝠侠的一脸无动于衷。当然啦，打动他向来很难。

“无聊的（Boring it is.）。”

—

 

困在通风井里绝对不是夜翼做过的最好决定。又紧又窄，特别是当背上有个大块头的时候。通常情况下他不会介意，但在这种地方难度明显加大了。身后的通道爆炸了，他们无路可走。蝙蝠侠把重心放在他的身前一点，夜翼很感谢这点，否则他的脚很可能在通道里打滑。然而并没有给他减负多少。

“你挤疼我了。”夜翼嘶嘶的说道。

蝙蝠侠哼唧了一声。

可爱。

“你打开你的追踪器了吗？”几秒尴尬的沉默过后，蝙蝠侠问道。

“天哪，蝙蝠侠，我怎么就没想到呢？”

夜翼翻了个白眼，尽管蝙蝠侠看不到。他扭动身体，用力去够通道封死的尽头。坚实，完完全全的死路一条。

“别动。”蝙蝠侠低吼。

“我一点都动不了！这就是问题所在！”

但这一点也没打消他努力扭动的信心，他更大幅度地挪动着，企图腾出更大的空间，尽可能的低下下半身的同时，感受到了一丝异常。呃，也不算异常，他已经感受过无数次了，但从来没在这种诡异的情况下如此真切的感受到。

“是我想的那个东西在戳我吗？”他闭上眼睛，专注的感受了一下。不太可能是啊。

“我告诉你别乱动。”

夜翼刷的睁大了眼睛，小幅度的回头，看见身上落下的披风一角。“你脱了护具？你干嘛不穿着你的护具？”蝙蝠侠老是教育家庭成员们必须总是得穿着它。

“这不是重点。（This is beside the point.）”

然而这话从一个有“点”的男人嘴里说出来（So says the man with the point, 双关）。他试着从那个突起的东西上面挪开，然而效果甚微。

“别动（Stop it）。”蝙蝠侠嘶嘶的命令道。

“行啊，只要你把你那根东西从我屁股上挪开。”

现在可不是干这种事的时候！

蝙蝠侠伸出手，紧紧抱住夜翼的腰。

“别动，它会下去的。”

夜翼绝望的闭上眼睛，呼吸艰难。马上就会有人来拯救他们。定位器已开，不用多久，家庭成员中的某一位就会找到他们。很好，除了他的胳膊快麻了这件事，还有无论如何都无法分散注意力的压在他屁股上的勃起。他尝试着再一次小范围的挪动身体，试图唤醒麻木的四肢。

上方传来一声低低的怒吼。

紧接着他感受到上方微微的挺动动作。

“你敢，”夜翼嘶嘶的警告，“我可不想被人发现在通风管道里和你搞。”

当然他们被撞见过更糟的，但没在这么诡异的地方被抓到过。

很明显蝙蝠侠要么是装作没听到，要么是身体不受控制，因为他发现，十秒钟之后上方又来了一阵小动作。

棒极了。

“很好，”夜翼恼怒的吼道，“你继续啊。”

蝙蝠侠用力压下来，尽可能的，在允许范围内肆意挺动起来。

夜翼叹气。“你欠我一次。”他痛苦的呻吟。

—

提姆大笑着，引导着自己的男朋友穿过门厅。康纳不太确定这样好不好，但提姆看起来很开心。非常罕见，但近来他似乎心情一直很好，康纳不想扫他的兴，忽略自己砸韦恩庄园的各种不适。

然而......

“你确定这没其他人？”他不想被别人看到，特别是不想在他想象中的那个场景下被抓到。

提姆点头。“阿福带达米安去买衣服了，迪克向我保证今天会让布鲁斯忙不过来，我们可以尽情享受整个韦恩庄园。”他停在自己的门前。

康纳僵住了。现在他多么希望在进入韦恩庄园的那一刻就能像现在这样专注，这样就不会被吓得半死了。“你真的最好别打开那扇门。”

提姆扬起眉毛，无视他的话，下一秒他就后悔了。

康纳看着不知所措的提姆，笑了起来。

眼前这种情景你可不会每天都看到。

布鲁斯·韦恩正在迪克·格雷森的身体里不断进出。用力的。他的一只手托住迪克的头，迪克一条腿攀着他的脖子，他深入的抽插挺动。哇哦。

“见鬼到底发生了什么！”提姆惊恐的尖叫。

康纳安慰性的拍了拍提米的肩。可怜的孩子。

布鲁斯抬头看向门口，看见提姆时扬起眉毛，紧接着看到站在提姆身边的康纳，表情变得愤怒起来。迪克喘息着看见提姆，脸刷的红了。康纳注意到迪克的勃起仍然在他的胃部流着清液，并没有软下去。好吧，尽管他看着那里，不代表他感兴趣的是提姆的哥哥而不是提姆本人。觉得迪克性感应该也没有什么，每个人都这么觉得。布鲁斯的怒视让他注意到自己在看不该看的东西，哦，提姆也是。

“在这个克隆体觉得尴尬之前把门关上”，布鲁斯低吼，“我们过会儿再谈。”

提姆用力把门摔上。

康纳抚摸着提姆的后脑勺，开口道：“那么……”

提米的好心情消失了。他怒气冲冲，僵着身子笔直走开。

“提姆，”康纳低声说道，“我很抱歉。”

—

 

迪克叹了口气，脱下了衣服，虽然只有那么零星几件。他以一名衣着暴露的酒吧招待的身份做卧底工作。实际上，他在一家算不上俱乐部的同性恋酒吧工作。紧身超短裤，一件遮盖面积非常小，以至于就像一块随便撕成的布料一样的上装。好吧，只是他这么抱怨而已，穿成这样根本不是他的意思，所有的乐趣都属于布鲁斯·韦恩一人。脚边传来一声痛苦的呻吟，他对着脚下的打手又补了一脚。

至少任务结束了。解决了最后一队需要追踪的打手们，俱乐部里的毒贩们从此销声匿迹，至少有段时间内。毫无疑问，还会有其他人重操此业。总有那么些人。

“这是最后一队人？”

迪克转身，一手叉腰，看着蝙蝠侠。“对，”他怒气冲冲的说，“我可以穿回正常衣服了吗？”

蝙蝠侠看着他，无动于衷。

“我是认真的，你根本无法想象多少个晚上我都穿着这身衣服去扁人，我的屁股上估计都是淤青。”

这应该会使布鲁斯嫉妒了吧。

蝙蝠侠一言不发，向前走了几步，拉着他的一只胳膊让他转了个身，后背露了出来，迪克烦躁的咕哝着。一只戴着手套的手粗糙的摸上了紧绷的短裤，猛地拉了下来。

“丁字裤？”低沉的声音响起，迪克发誓他听见了语调中的微妙的调笑。

“想找一条穿的进去又不会显露形状的内裤有多难你知道吗！”迪克抗议道。然而迪克不得不承认，这样让他感觉性感万分，是的，他会告诉布鲁斯的，用某种男人正在演示的方法告诉他。

那双手在他匀称的臀部温柔的逡巡。“的确青了很多。”蝙蝠侠说道。拉着迪克的那只手松开了，另一只手拥上来，两只手揉捏着他的身体，缓慢的替他放松着。

迪克舒适的呻吟，弓起了背。丁字裤已经不能很好的包裹住他了，他能感觉到前端的顶部慢慢鼓起，试图跳出松紧带，因为衣料外的冰冷空气而颤抖着。

“我会补偿你。”蝙蝠侠说着，声音里透出一丝难耐。

“很好。”

丁字裤被粗暴的脱下了。戴着手套的手指戏弄着他身后的小穴，粗糙的质感让他不禁有些发抖。那只手滑动而下，来到双球下方的光滑地带。迪克发出一声惊喘，弯起身子，发出愉悦暧昧的呻吟。感觉太好了，布鲁斯总是知道如何让他觉得舒服。

渐渐地，他感觉到整个人被向前推挤着，手抵在了肮脏的砖墙上。

“你想要吗？”蝙蝠侠低沉的问。

迪克点头。“是的。”

他身上的手指突然消失了。他听见蝙蝠侠的腰带上的一个暗扣的打开，戴着手套的手又回来了，这一次，它被包裹在一片湿滑中，在他的穴口不怀好意的打着转。蝙蝠润滑剂（Bat-lube= =）非常方便。一根手指缓缓地抵入。迪克呜咽一声。这种触感总是让他又痛苦又舒服，当蝙蝠侠戴着手套进入他的时候。他万分希望它们是干净的，没有某些恶棍的血迹。并不是说他觉得蝙蝠侠会这么对他，但这种想法深藏在他的思维深处，一直到那一点被碰到。

迪克身体不由自主的向后靠去，发出渴求的叹息。又一根手指加了进来，抽插进出。

接着是第三根。

不久，蝙蝠侠抽出了手指，释放了下半身，迪克听到隐约的水泽声，接着感受到阴茎的头部挤压着他的臀肌。

“等等，”迪克说道，回头看向蝙蝠侠，“你戴套了吗？”

蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，摇头。

迪克叹气。“你压根没带是不是。”他得到的只有怒目而视。

突然，一阵呛住似的大笑爆发出来，近在咫尺。

迪克回顾四周，发现一个混蛋似乎还很意识清醒。蝙蝠侠僵住了。那个蠢蛋正专注地看着他们，带着不怀好意的讥笑。

“怎么了，混蛋蝙蝠没办法操他的小婊子了吗？”讥笑。

迪克抽身，一脚踹在那人的脸上。他踢开裤子，一把把蝙蝠侠推在墙上。

“坐下，”他低语，“我来动。”

如果迪克能看见蝙蝠侠的眼睛，他确信此刻它们应该是震惊的张大状态。很好。非常有趣。蝙蝠侠乖乖坐下后，迪克盯着他看了片刻，双膝跪地，在他的腿边分开，一只手摸上他的内裤边缘。他戳了戳蝙蝠侠胸前的标志。

“你不能进来。”他坚定地说。

他们都很清楚彼此并没有任何疾病因为彼此都十分小心，且定期检查。但是迪克倾向于用安全套，他不喜欢性爱结束有什么东西顺着大腿留下来的感觉。

蝙蝠侠点头。“当然。”

迪克看了他一会儿，向前靠近，拉下蝙蝠侠的髋部好让自己更舒服的坐在他的身上。他吻上年长的男人，唇舌在分开时舔过男人的下巴。

“你很美。”蝙蝠侠低声赞美，一只手缠绕着迪克的头发。

“谢谢。”迪克微笑着回答，“我知道，你说的够多了。”

他挪动着自己的髋部，感受着挤压在臀部的勃起。缓缓向下，他握住勃发，压低身子，呻吟着。很累，但他很早以前就开始学会无视这种酸累，享受剩下的愉悦。

“迪克，”蝙蝠侠低声说，松开指间的头发，下滑合住爱人的脸颊。

迪克微笑，开始上下起落。他感觉到男人的制服蹭着他的大腿，一只手胡乱的抚摸上男人胸膛上的印记，迎来一声不耐的低吼。他得意地笑着，动的更快，手抵在年长者的肩上，扭动着撞击着让他愉快的那一点，蝙蝠侠伸出手握上他的腰，帮助他。

迪克俯身温柔的吻上去。

他们身边传来痛苦的呻吟。又一个人要醒了。

迪克恼怒的抽身，从蝙蝠侠的万能腰带里拿出电击枪，越过他的肩膀对着那个可怜蛋毫不留情的射了一枪。还活着。迪克把枪放回去，回到了蝙蝠侠的身上。

他看起来非常不高兴。

“干嘛？”迪克嘟囔。

—

一个没人的地方不代表就可以为所欲为的做爱。多么简单的道理。总有人会来。显而易见。

然而......

风景很棒。

每次迪克都会被在瞭望塔看见的地球的壮丽所震撼。仅仅是大块大块的蓝色和绿色，但这是他所守护的一切，他的家。

一只手抚上了靠近他心脏的地方。

“我让你无聊了吗？”布鲁斯问。

迪克微笑，看着布鲁斯在玻璃中的倒影。

“只是在欣赏风景。”

布鲁斯在他的肩上印上一吻。两人视线相遇。

“我也在。”

布鲁斯放弃先前温柔的节奏，渐渐加快，几乎让迪克大脑空白。他们改变了体位，迪克的阴茎摩擦着冰冷的玻璃面，留下一道道湿滑的前液，身体内部传来一阵甜蜜的颤抖。

“布鲁斯，”他喘息，“用力点。”

布鲁斯印在他肩上的吻在听闻他的话后变成了一记重咬。布鲁斯加快速度，迪克向后抱住他，弓起背，支撑着自己。

太美了。

如此特别。

他很少会在瞭望塔被开拓，被进入，几乎没有这样的机会。

一阵甜蜜的颤抖从他的肋骨深处传开，几乎把他淹没。

“布鲁斯，我在想——”

接着他们听见了一声响动，立刻停止了动作。

迪克停下来喘息着平复自己，抬起眼睛，清楚的看见玻璃窗上超人的倒影。哦不。

他干嘛还站在那里？！他就不能施展他的超级速度吗？

“有事？！”布鲁斯恶狠狠的开口，对着超人怒目而视。

最终克拉克的道德感爆发说教了布鲁斯半小时，有关在正确场合的做某种事情，以及不要滥用职权等等。如果他们能穿着衣服聆听他的教诲，那就更好了。

 

番外

 

哥谭的雨总是冰冷的，即使是在夏天。夜翼穿城而过，雨水滴落在脸上，湿透了他的紧身制服，从头到脚。他降落在一条内切的深深的屋檐下，躲在凹处以躲避越下越大的雨。某些时候夜翼会想着也许他是需要一条披风，可以包裹住他让自己保持温暖。

有时候他真是恨死了自己制服里暴露元素。

一道模糊的黑影闪现在两栋楼房之间。蝙蝠侠。

虽然是一件不太合理的制服，但至少它能保持温暖，而且便于面对面的拥抱。虽然它的功能不仅于此，也很少于此。

 

一阵悉嗦声响，夜翼目视着蝙蝠侠晃荡着从楼顶跳下，加入了自己，窝在这条深深地屋檐下。他皱了皱眉。

“我以为你去那个方向了。”

“我绕了个圈子。”

夜翼点头。挺公平的。

蝙蝠侠靠近他，展开披风包裹在夜翼的肩膀上。年轻的义警微微一笑。出人意料的甜蜜。

“谢谢。”夜翼说道。把头靠在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上，看着檐外落下的雨水。

一只戴着手套的手从披风下面按在他的肩膀上。

夜翼感觉到蝙蝠侠在看他，抬头发现男人的头转向自己，他忍不住靠上去，吻上对方冰冷的脸颊，蝙蝠侠托住他的后脑勺，捕获了年轻人的嘴唇。

“你身上很冷。”他低声说道。夜翼点头。“我会让你温暖起来。”

没过多久，夜翼感觉到蝙蝠侠的环抱着他的后背，披风包裹着他们。两唇相撞，互相汲取着温暖。

夜翼顽皮的大笑着攀上蝙蝠侠，扒掉了衣服，手指逡巡着他的身体，他弓起身子迎上手套粗糙的质地想要更多。他终于开始觉得暖和起来了。一开始布鲁斯用披风圈住他的时候他可没预见到现在发生的事情，但是显而易见这样他不再感到寒冷了。

披风的确挺有用的。

有时候。

END


End file.
